El accidente
by Gir Ginji
Summary: Se conocieron por accidente, se separaron por obligación... ¿qué se necesita para reunirse de nuevo? Un accidente llamado destino. YAOI CxM Creo que se llenó de fútbol.
1. Introducción

_**°**_

_**El accidente**_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

ADVERTENCIAS (no hay engaños)

Contenido yaoi, si no te gusta este tipo de historias mejor no lo leas.

Si los aburro con datos futbolísticos lo siento, no me gusta inventar tantas cosas y por eso busqué algo de los equipos de fútbol, espero no desviar mucho la atención del tema principal.

Si los autos no los convencen luego los cambio lo prometo . o ya sé, imagínense otros n.n

"_Cursivas"_ pensamientos de los personajes

°°texto°° otro lado del teléfono o aviso por el altavoz

(…) (pasan algunos minutos)

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Introducción conductor auto Seat azul metálico¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mí?

"_Hoy es un día especial, si tengo suerte firmo el contrato que esperé conseguir desde que entré a segunda división. Por fin jugaré para el Gamboa Osaka, un sueño desde que era un kidergardiano (o sea desde el kínder ñ.ñ). Es increíble, no lo creeré hasta tener el contrato en la mano y entregarlo al dueño del equipo. Es sabido que el Gamboa Osaka es uno de los mejores equipos fútbol japonés; aunque esta última temporada fue superado por el Kawasaki Frontale… no importa, soy la pieza clave para recuperar los años dorados del Gamboa Osaka y tener el título de campeón de fútbol… (pantalla con el monte Fuji tras él con la bandera de Japón y todo eso) Esa será mi meta… si logro llegar a tiempo con este tráfico --U"_ (se abre la toma y se ve un tráfico enorme por la arteria principal de Tokio. Más denso en el carril de izquierda)

(…)

"_Mis padres estarían orgullosos de mí… T.T Si los tuviera nnU Creo que no pudieron con la presión de tener a un ser tan magnífico como yo y tuvieron que darme en adopción. ¿Qué le pasa a este tráfico? Yo pensé que las tortugas no eran considerados medios de transporte… jaja, me imaginé un auto tortuga; si eso debe ser lo que detiene a todos; un auto tortuga."_

(…)

"_¿Qué me compraré con mi primer sueldo de jugador de primera división? Un jet para burlarme de todos estos loosers que no me dejan llegar temprano a mi firma de contrato_ " -¡MUEVANSE!- gritó en voz alta tocando la bocina. "_Debo tranquilizarme… es posiblemente la última vez que camino con humanos jaja"_

(…)

"_Me agradó jugar para el Tokio Verdy 1969, pero es tiempo de cerrar esa etapa de mi vida. No puedo despreciar esta invitación; extrañaré a mis compañeros de equipo. Uno esperaría que por jugar en el equipo de segunda división de una ciudad te elegirían para jugar en el de la primera, pero creo que al dueño del FC Tokio no le agradé. Como sea, ahora es mi sueño, seré el mejor jugador que… ¿Qué fue eso¡No! Alguien me pegó. Alguien si nada mejor que hacer estrelló su auto contra mi defensa trasera, no puede ser. Ahora llegaré tarde y mi sueño nunca se cumplirá"_ (insertar música de violín de mucha tristeza) -Bueno, fue su culpa, espero que tenga seguro_. -"Tendré que bajarme a ver que sucede."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Introducción conductor autoHonda Civic Hybrid plateado¿Por qué carajos tengo esta reputa suerte de la chingada?

"_Hoy es el día, hoy tengo mi examen profesional… por fin seré un contador. ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz? Nunca quise estudiar eso, mi padre fue el de la idea y como se le ocurrió morirse dejó en su testamento que no me heredaría hasta que le entregara a su abogado mi título. ¡Qué ridiculez! Toda la vida se la pasó diciéndome que hacer, con quien hacer amistad, qué decir, que vestir… y todo para que aún después de muerto controlara mi existencia. ¿Porqué no avanza más rápido este tráfico?"_

(…)

"_Lo que más me desespera es que no hice lo que yo quería con mi vida… ¿a quién le importaba lo que yo quería? Pues a nadie al parecer, mi madre también lo apoyó todos estos años y… creo que no debería quejarme de ella, por lo menos estuvo conmigo todos estos años. Me presto su auto para este día tan importante que realmente no me importa para nada. ¿Qué sucedería si no presento? Tal vez nunca reciba mi herencia, eso es malo"_

(…)

"_¿Por qué no tuve el coraje para hacer lo que yo quería? No necesito su dinero, pude trabajar mientras estudiaba, o mejor simplemente no estudiar. Eso hubiera sido mejor. Aunque pobre de mi madre, creo que no se merecía eso, por ella lo hice"._

(…)

"_¡Pero que lentitud de tráfico! Al menos el tipo de adelante esta molesto ya tocó el claxon al igual que todos los demás. Debe ser lindo tener un motivo para llegar a tu destino además de la obligación de las cosas por hacer"_

(…)

(Sonido de celular)

-Si diga.- contesta con fastidio

- °°¿Dónde estás? Todo tu comité ya llegó. ¿Dónde está el alumno estrella, el mejor de su clase que presenta su examen hoy? Tu hora de registro era a las 8:15 y ya pasan°° -

-Deja de molestar ¬¬ Tuve que recoger algo importante antes de que cerraran la oficina postal-

- °°Hermano, te digo que tu "pasatiempo" solo traerá problemas, si te llegan a descubrir mamá se va a… °°-

-¡No tiene derecho a enojarse! Bien sabe que quise ser arquitecto pero si primer esposo siempre quiso otra cosa para mí. Mis diseños no son un pasatiempo y si tu o ella se atreven a…-

- ¡°°HERMANO!.¿QUÉ FUE ESE RUIDO?.¿ESTAS BIEN?°° -

-Hyoga… dile a todos que llegaré tarde… muy tarde…-

- °°Pero… °°- el futuro contador frustrado arquitecto cortó la comunicación

-Esta vez la hice en grande.- dijo eso y se bajó de su auto para ver lo que su enojo había causado.

-----------------------------

Por fa deja tu opinión o tomatazo T.T


	2. capítulo 1

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

CAPÍTULO 1:

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡Hola!. ¡Buenos días!- saludó amablemente el conductor del Seat que tenía destrozada la parte posterior

-¿Buenos días?- el conductor del auto gris recibió el saludo de mano un poco confundido. No esperaba ese recibimiento del dueño de… bueno lo que quedó del auto de adelante

-Parece que tuvimos un pequeño problema. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó de nuevo el afectado

-Si… ¿y usted?-

-¿Usted? Pero si parecemos de la misma edad. Tutéame. Soy Milo Jubiro tengo 20 años mucho gusto.-

-"_¿Milo Jubiro? Ese nombre casi suena a verso infantil" _Si bien, creo que llamaré a una grúa para que nos auxilie y a un agente de tránsito porque el tráfico ha empeorado y…-

-¡Espera!- Milo lo detuvo antes que marcara cualquier número

-¿Qué sucede? Descuida el seguro te pagará…-

-No me interesa eso. Tu nombre.- demandó Milo en un tono que le pareció algo… ¿sexy?

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero saber el nombre de la persona que le causó este daño a mi vehículo. Por favor… tu nombre es...-dijo tratando que el otro completara la frase

-Me llamo Camus Watai- respondió a secas

-Bien, Camus Watai… ¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE CHOCARME EN UN DÍA TAN IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ?- òOó

-O.O- El tono de voz del amable chico se transformó a una casi bestial que dejó a los conductores aledaños sorprendidos de forma que dejaron de sonar los claxon originando un silencio solo interrumpido por los motores encendidos de autos que avanzaban lentamente.

-¿TIENES LA MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO QUE IBA A HACER HOY¿LA TIENES? RESPONDE-

-O.o-

-Por tu expresión creo que no.- suspiró Milo sentándose a un lado de los automóviles colisionados, ya nadie les dirigía las voces de "muévanse" o "quítense" después de semejante gritería se limitaban a tratar de circular

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.- Camus agachó la cabeza con la culpabilidad a la máxima potencia.

-Llama.- dijo Milo con el mismo tono de voz que usó en un principio

-¿eh? O.O- se desconcertó el estudiante

-Llama a la grúa y a tránsito. Eso es lo que ibas a hacer.-

-Si, claro.- Camus marcó los teléfonos de emergencia y aprovechó para marcar a su jurado que accedió a darle audiencia a las 3 p.m. ese mismo día. Observó que su "acompañante" hacía lo mismo, supuso que con las personas a las que vería… quizás su familia, alguna novia... lo que fuera, él lo había arruinado.

-Oye…-

-¿eh?- se sorprendió de ver que nuevamente le dirigía la palabra

-Siéntate. Descuida, no muerdo.- agregó después de ver cierta duda en Camus

-En verdad lo lamento, no era mi intención…-

-¡Cálmate!- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.- Sé que estas cosas pasan, sólo que es la primera vez que me ocurre y en verdad quería llegar temprano esta vez. Casi nunca me levanto temprano, así que no tengo tanta prisa en realidad, puedo llegar 3 horas más tarde como es mi costumbre.- terminó de decir con una carcajada - ¿y tú¿Tienes prisa?-

-Tenía que presentar mi examen profesional.- respondió agachando la mirada

-¿Examen profesional? Eso suena importante. ¿Está bien si esperas aquí? Deberías irte.- dijo Milo con real preocupación

-No, ya me comuniqué me cambiaron la cita para las 3 p.m. tengo tiempo de sobra para esperar la próxima hora pico.- Camus observó su reloj que marcaba las 8:57 a.m.

-¡Wow! Un examen profesional ¿de qué te graduaste?- preguntó el afectado

-Estudié Contaduría.- respondió a secas

-No te escuchas muy contento.- inquirió el otro

-Es que… bueno creo que no debería abrumarte con mis problemas, ya te causé uno muy grande al retrasarte. En verdad yo lo siento- Camus se mostró sumamente afligido

-Ya te disculpaste y con disculpas no se arreglan los autos. En fin, a mí también me corrieron la hora de la cita. Será cuando quiera sólo es llegar a firmar un contrato.- Milo subió los brazos y los estiró un poco

-Un contrato… vaya, conseguiste trabajo rápido.- comentó Camus un poco más zafado de la vergüenza

-Pues me esforcé por 3 años para conseguirlo, casi 4. Es bueno tener un contrato para primera división a los 20, no todos lo logran.-

-¿Primera división? Suena como si se tratara de Fútbol.- comentó Camus divertido

-Es porque eso es a lo que me dedico, soy futbolista de segunda división y conseguí que me aceptaran.- Milo sonó orgulloso de su hazaña

-Eso es algo para celebrar.- Camus dijo eso más para él, ya que no se sentía con ganas de celebrar su propia graduación

-Oye, un examen profesional es igual de importante, yo no nací para los números. De seguro serás un gran contador.-

-Lo dudo, en verdad quisiera ser un gran arquitecto.- respondió Camus un poco tranquilo con el ritmo de la conversación

-Hey, si te graduaste de 18 puedes volver a estudiar ¿no?- lo animó Milo

-Tengo 21 años ¬¬.-

-¿Qué? Yo tendré esa edad en noviembre, entonces no eres más joven que yo, nacimos el mismo año.- En eso llegó la grúa y ya no fue necesario el apoyo de la policía ya que el tráfico se desaguó solo. Llegaron los respectivos representantes de los seguros. Después de dar las firmas y testimonios correspondientes se llegó al acuerdo de los seguros y demás trámites. Ambas partes estuvieron de acuerdo y se llevó al taller los vehículos colisionados.

(…)

-Bien, creo que eso es todo.- dijo Milo al ver cómo retiraban su "chatarra"

-Si, nuevamente me disculpo por…-

-¡Ya! No te disculpes. Fue bueno "chocar" contigo. La próxima vez que nos veamos tratemos de no causar daños materiales ¿de acuerdo?- Milo ofreció su mano

-De acuerdo, lo prometo.- dijo estrechando la mano de su interlocutor.- Suerte con tu contrato.-

-Suerte con tu examen… digo, con tu futuro como arquitecto.- después de decir esto, Milo subió al auto de su aseguradora y se fue.

-Gracias…- era la primera persona que le decía esa frase "futuro como arquitecto"

-¿Lo llevamos?- preguntó el representante de su aseguradora

-Claro, gracias.- Camus subió al vehículo y tomó una dirección diferente a la que tomó el chico con el que se "topó" por accidente.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¡Hola!

Como me gusta el fútbol, sin llegar a se fanática decidí escribir este fic que se me ocurrió un día que regresaba a mi casa y vi que dos chicos guapos habían chocado. El afectado saludó amablemente al otro y se pusieron a arreglar las cosas entre sí. Como había tráfico los observé por un tiempo y después el afectado le reclamó al otro algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Pero al final se dieron nuevamente la mano y llegó la aseguradora. Jaja no pues sí muy basado en hechos reales. El caso es que Milo era jugador de segunda división… digámoslo un equipo no muy famoso: El Tokio Verdy 1969 que es de la ciudad de Tokio (obvio) que también tiene su equipo de primera, el FC Tokio pero entrará a jugar al equipo de Osaka el Gamboa Osaka, eso quiere decir que no se quedará en Tokio… ups revelé algo de la trama del siguiente capítulo, pero en fin. Elegí esos equipos para que no me criticaran por ponerle banderas de otros equipos que tal vez no les agraden para Milo. Les adelanto que su uniforme de local será Azul marino con rayas negras, short y medias negro. Y cuando juegue de visitante será completamente blanco.


	3. Chapter 2

¡¡¡¡¡UNA DISCULPA!!!!!

La primera vez que subí este capítulo lo salté no sé porque... andaba en babia. Espero que ahora sí se entienda. Sorry por los que ya leyeron el 3... bueno pues le subí el 4 y de pronto noté algo raro como que pasaron muchas cosas sin decir..

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

CAPÍTULO 2

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ese día había tenido emociones fuertes; primero, la prisa por su examen, después un accidente de tráfico para después arreglar todo y presentar su examen sin más contratiempos.

-_Debería sentirme contento… a las 9 p.m. de este día puedo considerarme oficialmente un contador.-_ Camus observaba su reloj en un bar ubicado en el centro de Tokio; el lugar era calmado, había barra de bebidas, mesas de billar y demás cosas que ciertamente no notaba por estar embelesado viendo su trago color verde.- _Hyoga me recomendó este lugar, pero honestamente me estoy aburriendo. Creo que debí ser más sociable durante la universidad, quizás me hubieran invitado a la fiesta de graduación y no estaría aquí sentado celebrándome a mí mismo_. – terminó de decir esto para él solo y se tomó su trago de un solo sorbo.- _Felicidades Contador… ¿qué estará haciendo Milo?.¿Habrá firmado su contrato?_- Como si el cielo escuchara a las meditaciones de las almas solitarias, por la puerta del inmueble entró… el que reparte el agua. Detrás del que reparte el agua entró Milo y para el recién graduado parecía un bello espejismo.- O.O_¿Qué hace aquí? Bueno, quizás sea su lugar preferido para venir… ¿qué tal si es un alcohólico?.¿Qué tal si se quedó de ver con alguien?.¿Será que es un bar para futbolistas? Solo observa a la gente, que no me vea_.- Dijo para sí escondiéndose tras una columna_.- Parece que trata de localizar a alguien… ya se va, creo que lo dejaron solo… ¿Cómo pudieron dejarlo solo? Él es… _¡MILO!- Camus se sorprendió a si mismo cuando escuchó su voz llamando a quien conoció recientemente.

-¿Camus?.¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba

-Ho… hola, este… pues yo…-

-Estás celebrando tu examen ¿no es así?- preguntó Milo

-Pues si…-

-¡FELICIDADES!- dijo el futbolista abrazándolo con fuerzas.- Sabía que lo lograrías. ¿Con quién estas?- Milo intentó ubicar alguien con cara de contador pero no había muchas personas

-Pues… ya se fueron, estoy solo de momento.- medio mintió Camus – ¿Tu esperas a alguien?-

-Se supone que vería a mis excompañeros de equipo pero tal vez llegarán más tarde o cambiaron de bar de último momento.- Milo veía nuevamente a los clientes tratando de identificar alguna cara conocida

-Entonces firmaste tu contrato.- adivinó Camus

-Así es n.n ¿Sabes? Ya que los dos tenemos cosas para celebrar te invito un trago.- sugirió Milo entusiasmado

-¿No se molestarán tus amigos?- preguntó por formulismo Camus ya que a estas alturas poco le importaban los amigos de Milo

-Ya llegarán, así les doy ventaja. Pocas veces aguantan lo que yo.- agregó Milo al tiempo que se sentaban a la barra.- Bien, comencemos a celebrar.-

-Si.- Camus estaba algo confundido, esperaba una evasión de Milo cuando lo saludó, quizás en la mañana pasó tiempo con él por puro formulismo pero ahora le invitaba a tomar. Algo dentro de sí no podía creer lo que pasaba pero fue callada por los sentimientos agradables que despertaba la compañía de Milo.

(…)

-… entonces le dije que su jugador estrella había chocado con Milo Jubiro, el hombre que nació para el fútbol.- Milo tomó de su tarro de cerveza lo que quedaba de él al tiempo que soltaba una risa más por los efectos del alcohol que por otra cosa.-

-Milo Jubiro… ¿por qué tu apellido me suena a verso?.- Camus reía también bajo la influencia del alcohol. Nótese que iniciaron con tragos para celebrar y ahora estaban con cerveza, una excelente manera de beber si quieres quedar fuera a la media hora, pero ellos ya llevaban más de ese tiempo bebiendo.-

-Porque es un verso infantil.- respondió sin pena Jubiro

-¿Cómo dices?- Camus reflexionó un poco la información que recibió, quizás por los efectos embriagantes no escuchó bien.-

-Ese es el apellido que tomé en el orfanato.- Camus volteó a verlo con sorpresa.- Si, soy huérfano, a los 10 años ya era muy difícil que me adoptaran así que elegí ese apellido. A los 17 años salí del hospicio y como tenía que trabajar, el director me dijo que eligiera un apellido; le dije sin dudar que no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que Milo Jubiro, me registró así, conseguí un trabajo en una hamburguesería medio tiempo mientras practicaba fútbol en una liga amateur; ganó mi equipo, un busca talentos me encontró una oportunidad para el Tokio Verdy; jugué lo mejor que pude por tres años más y ahora estoy aquí contigo celebrando mi contrato de primera división. Salud.- Milo tomó un trago de otra cerveza que el bartender le sirvió durante su relato

-Milo… yo lo siento no sabía…-

-Descuida Camus, no me siento como otros de mis compañeros; lleno de ira y rencor hacia quienes les dieron la vida. No tengo la más remota idea de quienes fueron mis padres o porque me dejaron ahí. Pero el Hogar de Pony fue un buen lugar que recordaré siempre.- concluyó Milo con una mirada algo perdida en sus recuerdos

-¿Hogar de pony?- Camus dudaba de ese nombre

-¡Ah! Ya recordé, ese era el orfanato de Candy Candy, el mío era simplemente el Hospicio Municipal, así lo llamábamos de cariño n.n- Milo rió de nuevo

-U.U y yo que te creí cada palabra.- suspiró Camus

-Jaja, en verdad soy huérfano y todo eso, solo dije mal el nombre de mi lugar de crianza, soy algo malo para recordar las cosas; no recuerdo cómo te conocí, por ejemplo.- Milo tomó de su cerveza sin preocupación alguna

-¡QUE!.¿No recuerdas que te accidenté esta mañana? De ahí fue donde nos conocimos y…- los labios de Camus dejaron de moverse cuando un dedo índice los tocó suavemente

-Eso lo sé, pero prefiero no recordar cómo te conocí, sino que te conozco y eso es lo importante… ¿no crees?- sin dejar que Camus contestara, Milo continúo.- Además, eres tan buen acompañante que no mereces tener el antecedente de "cafre" en tu expediente.-

-Tu no deberías tener el de borracho empedernido.- Camus retiró el tarro vacío número 21 de Milo.-

-De acuerdo, tu serás el compañero cuidador; dejo que me cuides todo el tiempo que quieras.- Milo dejó su mirada fija en los ojos de Camus por unos mágicos segundos.-Parece que mis amigos no llegan y se esta haciendo tarde….- el comentario de Milo rompió el breve silencio que ambos provocaron

-Si, creo que si, ya pasan de las 3 a.m.- Camus dijo la hora de forma automática, no podía creer todo el tiempo que tenían hablando.

-Te gustaría… ir a... no sé, un lugar donde podamos hablar más con calma... en confianza- Milo se extrañó de la forma en que pedía más tiempo con su acompañante, de hecho se sorprendió de pedírselo de manera más que obvia, ya tenían tantas horas hablando en calma¿para que iban a otra parte?.

-Casi todos los lugares están cerrados, fuera de este lugar no conozco alguno donde podamos ir "_por no decir que no conozco ningún lugar"_…. ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? No esta muy lejos de aquí.- Camus no se había dado cuenta de cómo había sonado su propuesta hasta que la terminó de decir, esperaba no escucharse muy ofrecido o muy urgido.

-Me parece bien.- Milo respondió al tiempo que mostraba una tierna sonrisa. Había tenido miedo de ser rechazado y su nuevo amigo salió algo más arrojado que él.

-Entonces… pagaré mi cuenta.- la acción de Camus fue detenida por la mano de su acompañante, esto le causó algo de rubor y volteó a verlo a los ojos.

-Esta vez pago yo.- el futbolista depositó con su otra mano una tarjeta de crédito con lo que cubrió ambas cuentas y dejó una generosa propina. -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó apenas Camus terminó de observar esta acción.

-Si…- respondió un poco apenado al imaginar cómo sería que este extraño joven apuesto atlético espécimen de belleza le cobraría el favor, aunque más se apenaba de no poder esperar a pagarle.

------------------------------------------------------

El camino al departamento de Camus fue corto ya que en realidad estaba muy cerca del bar donde se encontraron. Durante ese trayecto hablaron de cosas triviales que hacían reír a ambos, parecían conocerse de toda la vida y los nervios que alguna vez sintieron desaparecieron mientras caminaban; pero reaparecieron una vez que llegaron a la puerta de Camus.

-Bien, aquí es.- dijo el dueño del departamento al momento que abría con su llave y dejaba entrar a su visita

-Lindo lugar, muy acogedor.- mencionó Milo una vez que observó bien la sala –Tienes buen gusto para decorar, las clases de arquitectura que tomaste a escondidas te sirvieron bien.- los comentarios que hacía eran para evitar sentirse nervioso, había aceptado una invitación a una casa ajena y eso era pisar terreno peligroso.

-Si, gracias.- respondió Camus igual de nervioso

-Verás…-

-Es que…- ambos se interrumpieron y callaron al mismo tiempo

-Tu primero, es tu casa.- señaló Milo

-Yo no… no quiero que pienses que invito a cualquiera a mi casa, no lo hago seguido_ "mejor dicho nunca" _y… bueno sólo te iba a decir eso.- Camus fijó su mirada en el piso mientras hablaba, no se atrevía a mirar a Milo

-Bueno, pues yo… tampoco suelo aceptar invitaciones de cualquiera.- respondió mientras se sobaba la cabeza en signo de confusión.

-Esta bien, entonces… ¿te traigo algo de beber?- ofreció el anfitrión (aunque vienen de beber grandes cantidades de líquido ¿no?)

-Si, agua o lo que sea está bien.- Camus se retiró y trajo un vaso con agua para su invitado y se sentó junto a él en la sala.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó Milo luego de beber el agua y dejar el vaso en una mesita cercana.

-Algo… - Camus vio directamente a los ojos de Milo.- realmente mucho, estoy muy nervioso.- corrigió para después soltar una risa que demostraba su nerviosismo

-No tenemos que hacer nada que tú no quieras…-

-Pero es que sí quiero…- Camus interrumpió a Milo antes que dijera algo más.- es decir, sí me gustaría algo pero si ti no quieres…-

-desde esta mañana, cuando hablamos a solas… llámalo como quieras, pero me fijé en ti.- confesó Milo tomando la postura de nerviosismo que tenía antes Camus.

-¿En verdad?- Camus sintió curiosidad por esa confesión

-Si.- Milo no quiso hablar más de la cuenta y empezó a besar a Camus quien no opuso resistencia ante los labios que lo trataban con delicadeza. Pronto las manos iniciaron movimientos sobre la espalda de su compañero, a lo que la respuesta fue un aumento en la intensidad de las caricias. Pronto, la camisa de Camus fue retirada, en ese momento pensó que las cosas iban muy rápido y que debía moverse al ritmo que marcaba su compañero.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Lo corto aquí pero espero que me aconsejen; gracias por leer n.n


	4. capítulo 3

¡¡¡¡¡UNA DISCULPA!!!!!

La primera vez que subí el 3 en lugar del 2 no sé porque... andaba en babia. Espero que ahora sí se entienda. Sorry por los que ya leyeron el 3... bueno pues le subí el 4 y de pronto noté algo raro como que pasaron muchas cosas sin decir..

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

CAPITULO 3

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A pesar de las cantidades industriales de alcohol ingerido, se sentía bien. Algo cansado, sentía algo de opresión en su pecho pero fuera de eso parecía otro día que despertaba después de haberse ejercitado. Le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta que no estaba en su cómoda cama, ni en su habitación, ni siquiera en su casa y de pronto los recuerdos le cayeron como rayo al ver que la opresión en su pecho era la cabeza de quien le había chocado en la mañana. Vaya ironía de la vida, conoces a alguien que te causa una pérdida material y encima le invitas unos tragos… y pasas la noche en su casa. Quería levantarse y vestirse, no es que la compañía fuera mala, el problema era que la alfombra le rozaba su desnudo cuerpo. Menos mal que habían dormido cobijados, aunque de dónde salió la cobija era algo que de momento no recordaba mucho. Se movió lo más lento posible pero fue imposible evitar que Camus despertara.

-Hola, buenos días.- saludó Milo sonriente aunque un poco tímido con mezcla de pena (ahora le cae la vergüenza de estar desnudo)

-Mmm… O.O Hola.- Camus de pronto abrió los ojos más de lo normal al despertarse con compañía

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó el futbolista tratando de sonar casual

-Bien… ¿qué tal tu?- respondió Camus

-Bien, pero ¿sabes que hora es? – el dueño de la casa observó el reloj de la pared de la sala.

-Son las 9 menos el cuarto.- respondió -¿Tienes que irte?

-Si, tengo algo que hacer.- dijo al tiempo que ambos se reincorporaban y buscaban sus ropas.- Hoy tengo que ver a mis excompañeros y preguntarles la razón de su ausencia. Además tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con el dueño del Tokio Verdy, cosas formales para quedar bien.-

-Ya veo.- contestó Camus a medio vestir

-En fin, creo que no dejo nada.- Milo también llevaba la mitad de su ropa en la mano.- y pues… me voy.- dijo parándose de pronto

-Si, pues que bien. Suerte con tus asuntos.- respondió Camus

-Claro, nos veremos después ¿cierto?- preguntó Milo

-Desde luego, hablaremos otro día.- Camus le abrió la puerta

-Bien, entonces. Hasta luego.- Milo salió rápidamente del departamento de Camus

-Si. Adiós.- Camus cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. Recordaba los momentos que había pasado con él y suspiró al ver que se había terminado tan rápido como empezó. Habían pasado como tres minutos durante los cuales no se había movido de ese lugar, cuando de pronto alguien la abrió obligándolo a moverse para no caer.- ¿Milo?- No obtuvo respuesta ya que nuevamente el otro tomó ventaja aprisionándolo contra la pared y besándolo fuertemente

-Perdón, es que… no quiero que pienses que solo me fui. No me despedí adecuadamente.- se disculpó Milo por sus acciones pasadas

-Descuida, te perdono.- Camus contestó con otro beso

-Promete que nos veremos otro día.- pidió Milo al tiempo que le besaba la mano

-Prometido.- sonrió Camus

-Bien, entonces nos veremos ese día.- Milo salió de nuevo dejando a Camus todavía pensando en él por unos minutos más.

-Milo…- suspiró nuevamente Camus en voz alta

-Veo que ese chico sexy tiene nombre.- dijo una voz desde la sala

-¡QUE! O.O- el sorprendido Camus vio al dueño del comentario

-Debo decir que me decepciona tu comportamiento Camus, hermano, tienes 21 años y no pudiste contener tus hormonas hasta tu habitación. Por el estado de esta camisa puedo ver que prácticamente se dieron salvajemente.- mencionó el rubio al inspeccionar la camisa de Camus un poco rota (por esa razón fue lo primero de lo que se deshizo)

-¡HYOGA!- Camus cambió su semblante de enamorado a uno de asesino mientras buscaba atrapar a su hermano que se levantó colocando las manos en posición de defensa

-¡Cálmate hermano! Sé que fue tu primera vez así que te lo perdono.- Hyoga no podía aguantar su burla

-¡Qué generoso eres! ¬¬-

-¡vaya que lo soy! Si me levanté a las 5 a.m. y al verte desnudo sobre un desconocido tape lo que les quedaba de dignidad (misterio de la colcha resuelto)

-O///O.-

-Deberías agradecerme, no se lo diré a mamá a cambio de algunos favores. Ya sabes cómo se pondría al saber que su primogénito cambió sus hábitos en Tokio…- Hyoga con una areolita y una colita de diablo hablaba con su hermano

-No me importa lo que le digas. De todos modos, hoy regreso a Sapporo.- el semblante de Camus cambió de iracundo a meditabundo. Todo el tiempo había evitado hablar con las personas, durante su estancia en Tokio sus relaciones personales no pasaban de un compañerismo forzado y justo el día que se marcha hacia su lugar de origen, encuentra una razón para quedarse.

-Perdiste tu virginidad con una cita casual… no le veo el caso al porque tardaste tanto.- Hyoga tomaba jugo de naranja desde la cocina

-Si, que tonto fui… _no lo veré otro día, rompí mi promesa_.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_-Bien, todavía estoy a tiempo, me baño, me cambio de ropa y_… ¡QUE!- Milo abrió la puerta de su casa y descubrió a todos sus excompañeros caídos sumidos en la peor de las crudas. La decoración destruida, los sofás desarreglados, gente que no conocía y mil destrozos más era lo que veía de lo que antes fue su hogar.- Mi casa T.T

-Milo por fin llegas.- el amigo de Milo lo abraza pero a manera de que lo sostenga ya que apenas podía con su alma

-Aioria¿explícame que pasó¿Qué es esto¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?- Milo estaba al borde un colapso al ver más personas de las que conocía

-Pues verás… íbamos de camino al bar donde nos quedamos de ver…-

-Si, recuerdo que no llegaron ¬¬-

-Si, bueno no grites. El caso es que de camino nos topamos con una generación de contadores que celebraba el pase de su examen profesional en la casa de uno de ellos; presenciamos como los corrían los vecinos por escandalosos así que decidimos invitarlos a nuestra celebración.- contó Aioria al tiempo que cuidaba su equilibrio apoyado en Milo

-¿Y eso que relación tiene con que estén en mi casa? Mi destrozada casa T.T-

-Bueno, es que el lugar donde nos quedamos de ver había una persona que no les caía, así que necesitábamos otro lugar donde festejar, así que recordé que tengo copia de las llaves de tu casa para despertarte cuando se te hace tarde así que hicimos la fiesta aquí. ¿Qué te pareció?-

-Estúpidamente mal¿por qué no me preguntaron antes? Mínimo me hubiesen invitado ¬¬.-

-Te marcamos al celular pero no respondías.- se excusó Aioria

-Para que lo sepas, no suelo apagar mi celular. Lo pongo en silencio y aún así si me hubieras llamado tendría… 34 llamadas perdidas, 17 mensajes recibidos y 4 mensajes en el buzón.- Milo revisó su celular y notó que efectivamente tenía esos registros.- Debí silenciarlo mientras conversaba con Camus en el bar, ya lo recuerdo al momento de la primera cerveza le cambié la modalidad… Camus.-

-Algo extraño pasa aquí.- Aioria recuperó su forma de ser repentinamente

-¿A qué te refieres?- Milo escondió sus gestos lo más rápido que pudo

-Te ves diferente, casi te da un infarto pero no te dio, tienes una sonrisa que no puedes con ella y… ¡no puede ser¡Milo!-

-¿Qué? O.O- el interrogado se aterró y trataba de analizar su rostro en el roto espejo que apenas colgaba de la pared

-Perdiste…- Aioria trataba de tomar aire para hablar

-¿Qué? O.O-

-Perdiste tu anillo del campeón.- Aioria señaló el dedo índice de Milo

-¡Rayos! Es cierto, creo que lo dejé en la sala de Cam…- se silenció de pronto

-¿En la sala de quien?-

-No, de nadie. Lo dejé en el bar de seguro.- Milo recordó que entre maniobras su anillo se había atorado con el cabello de Camus, así que tuvo que quitárselo para continuar con la labor principal de la noche anterior.

-Es extraño, no te quitas ese anillo ni para dormir.- analizó Aioria

-No exageres, me lo quito cuando me baño.-

-¿Te bañaste en el bar¿O en la casa de alguien?- inquirió Aioria

-O//O ¿Sabes? Tenemos la despedida formal con el dueño de nuestro equipo anterior, así que mejor me preparo para ir- Milo se adentró en lo que quedaba de su casa

-¿Entonces por qué no dormiste aquí¡MILO¡Estuviste con alguien!- El grito de Aioria terminó de despertar a los durmientes y el dueño de la casa le hizo señas para que lo siguiera hasta su habitación, una vez adentro se aseguró que no hubiera nadie y cerró la puerta para conversar con su amigo

-Si.- se limitó a contestar

-¡No lo puedo creer! Cumpliste tu promesa, no eres virgen y oficialmente hoy entramos a primera división. Debes enorgullecerte por eso y…-

-Creo que me enamoré.- Milo confesó de golpe

-¿Qué¿De quién? De esa chica-

-Ese es el problema.- Milo se sentó en la orilla de la cama.- No es una chica.-

-O.O Milo… estás diciendo que…-

-Si, es un hombre.- completó agachando la cabeza

-Milo…- Aioria tomó por los brazos a su amigo.- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes¿Por eso tus relaciones anteriores no funcionaron?-

-Creo que sí, no funcionaban porque en el orfanato me educaron para seguir esa línea y la seguí todo este tiempo… hasta ayer.-

-Entonces… todo este tiempo en los vestidores… ¿espiabas a tus compañeros de equipo?- Aioria puso cara de asustado

-¡NO! Te juro que no, son mis compañeros y siempre los respeté, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, nada tan intenso, tan profundo… solo pasó y… bueno, ya no importa. No creo volverlo a ver, hoy partimos hacia nuestro nuevo hogar en Suita, Osaka.- Milo se recostó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.- ¿Qué hice? Estoy arrepentido-

-Contéstame algo.- Aioria se sentó en la orilla de la cama al lado de Milo.- ¿En verdad, de qué te arrepientes?-

-Me arrepiento de haberlo conocido hoy.- Milo se descubrió el rostro.- De hacerle prometer que nos veríamos otro día cuando sé que eso será más que imposible ahora que me mudo de ciudad. No sé si él tenga novio o novia ¿qué pensará de mí?-

-¿Te arrepientes de haber pasado la noche con él?- se aventuró a preguntar su amigo

-No, me arrepiento de no haberlo visto antes, no haberlo besado antes… cuando sepa que me mudé sin decirle se enfadará.-

-Una relación a distancia es difícil pero se puede lograr. Llámale y dile que te vas de Tokio pero que en verdad te importa.-

-No puedo hacerlo.-

-¡Vámos! Levanta el teléfono y márcalo, él contesta y…-

-Aioria… no intercambiamos números telefónicos. Sólo hicimos la promesa al aire. No tengo forma de comunicarme con él. De cierta forma, creo que él tampoco quería que lo llamara de nuevo.-

-Milo… ¡anímate! Ahora que sabes que te gustan los hombres te irá mejor.- lo animó Aioria

-¿Lo crees?-

-Claro, porque ahora cuando alguien te contemple mientras te duchas o te cambias en el vestidor te podrán invitar sin miedo a exponerse.- Aioria sonreía al tiempo que decía esto

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Digamos que siempre has tenido admiradores y que no hay problema tu también puedes admirar a tus compañeros. No creerás lo popular que eres entre nosotros.-

-¡O.O!-

-Lo primero que harás llegando a Osaka será cambiarte frente a todo el equipo, lo de las citas, yo me encargo. Será fácil, eres guapo - lástima que seas mi mejor amigo, yo sí te tiraba.

-O.O Aioria, me asustas.

-Debiste asustarte la primera vez que jugamos contra el Cerezo Osaka, esas miradas sí que eran de miedo.

-¡QUE! Los de Osaka de segunda división…-

-Pero descuida, en ese entonces les dije que no estabas en el mercado… conseguí muchas citas esa vez.- recordó Aioria

-¿Citas?- se sorprendió Milo ya que nunca se dio cuenta de eso

-Si, pero ahora seremos rivales. Hagamos una competencia honorable ¿Qué dices?-

-Acepto.- Milo estrechó la mano de su amigo para sellar la "competencia". No le apetecía hablar de su futuro, por ahora estaba recordando el tiempo recién pasado y la persona con quien lo había compartido.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Osaka queda al sur de Tokio, creo que como a 200 kilómetros y Sapporo queda… digamos MUY al norte, demasiado lejos; de hecho está en la otra isla de Japón. Los separé… soy mala T.T Pero me gustan los amores difíciles y los finales inesperados ;) Los apellidos Jubiro y Watai los encuentran en el equipo favorito de Milo (Júbilo Iwata) y los de los demás en la selección de Japón.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

BUENO ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN MI ERROR GARRAFAL Y AHORA SI PUEDAN LEER CON MAS CLARIDAD.

Gracias por sus reviews y denme más opiniones que son muy válidas.


	5. capítulo 4

¡¡¡¡¡UNA DISCULPA!!!!!

La primera vez que subí el 3 en lugar del 2 no sé porque... andaba en babia. Espero que ahora sí se entienda. Sorry por los que ya leyeron el 3... bueno pues le subí el 4 y de pronto noté algo raro como que pasaron muchas cosas sin decir..

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

CAPITULO 4

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Habían pasado poco más de 3 años desde ese día; cuando se había regresado a Sapporo. Su madre estuvo feliz de tenerlo de regreso, se rehusó en un principio a la negativa de vivir de nuevo con ella. Pero logró convencerla y con su salario de contador, pagaba su departamento de soltero cerca de su lugar de trabajo… irónicamente, un despacho de arquitectura.

-Señor Takada, le aseguro que su cheque está depositado en la cuenta… - la parte de lidiar con la oficina de Mito (en la prefectura de Iberaki)- … si lo revisaré en cuanto pueda. ¡Qué tenga feliz… día!- Camus colgó el teléfono tras un largo reclamo.

-Parece que te mal tratan los de la oficina de Mito.- dijo un compañero de Camus quitándose las gafas, no le gustaba mucho usarlas

-Si, lo sé; parte de su trabajo en hacerme imposible el mío. Saga… ¿crees que si le hablo al jefe de mis expectativas… me deje entrar como interno de arquitectura?- Camus tenía esperanza en sus pupilas cada vez que se imaginaba haciendo algo que realmente le gustaba

-No lo sé; créeme que te agradezco todas esas horas que te quedas trabajando extra ayudándonos y realmente es injusto que no puedan pagártelas gratis…-

-Así es, me quedo horas después de mi horario para aprender a usar el software que ustedes usan, sé bien como realizan los planos, como pasarlo a maqueta…

-Y lo apreciamos enormemente, pero Camus entiende que te necesitamos como contador… no podrán ofrecerte el puesto de asistente si no es tu área.-

-Saga, es injusto; tu me has enseñado bien y hasta he realizado tu trabajo cuando no lo terminas… sabes que soy bueno para esto; nací para ello.-

-Lo sé Camus, no te pongas así.- Saga levantó de su silla a su "compañero" y lo abrazó, para todos era un secreto a voces lo que ellos realmente eran.- te recompensaré de algún modo, siempre te pongo feliz al final del día ¿o no?.- esta vez lo acomodó de forma que le mordía lentamente la oreja

-Si… tu siempre…- Camus sonreía mientras recordaba lo que tenía con Saga

-Ejem…- ante el carraspeo de su jefa ambos se separaron

-Disculpe Pandora. No escuchamos su llegada.- se disculpó rápidamente Saga

-Watai… a mi oficina.- la dama estaba en extremo seria, lo que denotaba urgencia así que inmediatamente Camus fue tras ella y al entrar al inmueble instintivamente cerró la puerta.

-Usted dirá señorita Pandora.- Camus tomó asiento delante del escritorio de su jefa

-Verás, tuve varios informes de unos errores en ciertas cuentas.- Pandora sacaba varios documentos de los archivos al tiempo que hablaba

-Si, lo sé. En mi defensa quiero asegurarle que…-

-No necesito que me asegures nada.- dijo la jefa entregándole varios folders a Camus.- Necesito que lleves estos originales a la oficina de Mito y traigas otros que te darán allá.

-¿Yo? Disculpe¿pero no sería mejor que los mandaran por mensajería?- Camus no deseaba contradecir a su superior pero tenía un buen argumento

-No, necesito tu firma en los originales de la oficina de Mito, en estos que vas a dejar allá y sería más gasto por envío y reenvío que pagar por tu simple viaje.- respondió Pandora entregándole más papeles y los boletos de avión.

-Bien, en ese caso mañana saldré rumbo a Mito.- Camus se disponía a levantarse

-De hecho…- más su jefa se lo impidió.- el avión sale en 3 horas.-

-¿Disculpe?- Camus se sorprendió de más y se sentó de nuevo

-Es urgente, lo necesitamos para mañana antes de las 6 p.m. a más tardar. Te vas en 3 horas, llegas a Mito a las 5 p.m. te trasladas a la oficina, firman los papeles hoy; mañana trabajas hasta medio día en Mito; regresas en el vuelo de las 3 p.m. y regresas a la silla que ocupas ahora antes de que cerremos… ¿te queda claro?- preguntó la mujer con el tono autoritario que siempre había tenido con él.

-Claro, me queda claro, clarísimo lo que debo hacer. Me retiro a hacer mis maletas.- Camus se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta

-¡Watai!- su jefa lo interrumpió nuevamente.-

-¿Si?-

-No quiero que Narazaki sepa el contenido de los documentos que vas a firmar. Promete que no le dirás.- Camus se extrañó por esa petición, pero no tuvo más remedio que prometerlo. Salió de la oficina de su jefa y se dirigió a la propia para retirarse.

-¿Cómo te fue con la jefa?- preguntó Saga viendo cómo Camus recogía sus cosas.- ¿Te despidieron?- preguntó preocupado

-No, me mandaron de viaje.- respondió de lo más tranquilo

-¿Qué¿A dónde?-

-A la oficina de Mito, es la primera vez que me mandan para allá. Debí equivocarme en grande esta vez si tengo que arreglarlo personalmente.- Camus se lamentaba todos los errores que cometía en su trabajo, eran errores de hacer lo que te obligan a hacer y no lo que quieres hacer.

-Lo siento, amor. ¿Cuándo regresas? Te arreglaré el departamento de manera que tengamos una fiesta privada cuando regreses ¿qué te parece?- Saga lo tomó por la cintura y depositó un beso en los labios de Camus

-Si, me parece bien. Regreso mañana así que no te preocupes si no sale todo bien, lo que sea estará perfecto. Nos vemos.- Camus se zafó de Saga y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo

-Adiós Camus… no recordaste que hoy es nuestro primer aniversario…- Saga se entristeció al ver a su novio irse.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-El viaje había sido bueno… hasta que aterrizó en Fukushima y tuvo que alquilar un auto para llegar a Mito. Afortunadamente, le habían perdonado su retrazo y sólo se presentaría mañana a trabajar medio tiempo. ( no pude averiguar si en cada ciudad de Japón hay aeropuerto pero para efectos del fic supongamos que así es. Fukushima está cerca de Mito pero queda en otra prefectura, cada prefectura son como estados y cada una se divide en distritos y/o ciudades. La capital de Iberaki es Mito, pero también existe otra ciudad importante llamada Kashima… importante para el fic, no sé para los japoneses)

-Así es Hyoga, atravieso la carretera de Fukushima a Mito con lluvia algo espesa, así que por favor se breve que además hablar por celular y conducir no es mi fuerte ¬¬-

-Lo sé, pero te tengo que contar algo…. -

-Hyoga… que no sea algo de…-

-¡SI! Lo adivinaste, el portero del mejor equipo del mundo el Júbilo Iwata; ese portero que robó mi corazón desde la temporada pasada y que sólo existe para mí…

-Si… que hay con él…-

-¡Se cortó el cabello! -

-.-U- Si Camus no fuera manejando habría tenido una caída tipo ánime pero no fue así.- Hyoga… esa obsesión que tienes con ese portero… ni sabes si te corresponderá o si es soltero… o no sé. Creo que deberías dejarlo antes que te dañe realmente el cerebro y no termines la escuela de medicina.-

-¿Sabes? Creo que le diré a nuestra madre que me cambiaré de escuela a la de Shizuoka sólo para tener el estadio donde entrena más cerca -

-Ya me imagino a mi madre y a tu padre de acuerdo con esa decisión.- Camus sabía que su madre Natasha nunca permitiría a Hyoga cambiarse de domicilio sólo por el fútbol.

-Ustedes no comprenden lo que es nacer en una ciudad diferente al equipo que amas… pero no importa, sé que mi padre la convencerá.

-Si… él no es como era el mío.- respondió Camus a su medio hermano que ni parecían tener diferente sangre.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con ese tal Saga Narazaki? - curioseó Hyoga

-Va, simplemente va. En fin, hermano te dejo estoy entrando a la prefectura de Iberaki-

-Oye, ya que estás por ese rumbo, creo que deberías ir a Kashima - sugirió Hyoga a su hermano mayor

-¿Kashima¿Para qué?- Camus se extrañó de esa indirecta

-Es que mañana por la tarde hay fútbol en el estadio de Kashima; Kashima Antlers contra Gamboa Osaka

_-Gamboa Osaka_… No Hyoga, no insistas a mí no me interesa el fútbol. Tengo cosas más importantes y Reales que hacer.- Camus se molestaba cada vez que su hermano le invitaba a juegos del Gamboa Osaka y las ocasiones que lo visitaba en Tokio evitaba el tema de ese equipo en particular

-Vives muy lejos, esta vez podrías ir al estadio aunque fuera de lejos y…-

-Adiós Hyoga.- Camus como siempre cortaba la comunicación cuando se referían al Gamboa Osaka… puesto que Gamboa Osaka jugador Número 8 Milo…- _Milo_…- por andar pensando-recordando a Milo, Camus perdió la carretera que debía tomar y le sacó la vuelta a la ciudad a la que se dirigía.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Un poco lejos de ahí:

-Esta es una excelente oportunidad… no la dejes ir… -

-Lo sé Shaina, has sido una excelente agente y lo agradezco pero no estoy interesado en el Júbilo Iwata de momento.-

-Milo, siempre has dicho que es el equipo que apoyas de corazón… no a todos se les otorga la oportunidad de portar el uniforme que dicta su corazón… -

-Precisamente Shaina, mi profesión es jugador de fútbol y mi hobby es apoyar al Júbilo Iwata aún cuando sea mi rival a vencer soy un profesional, pero no me interesa de momento.- Milo sonaba algo cansado de esa conversación telefónica que tenía con su agente

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Te mudarías de ciudad… estarías más cerca de Tokio y ese rubio… dijo de manera insinuadora.

-¿A qué rubio te refieres?- preguntó Milo un poco asustado

-No finjas demencia. La razón por la que no le haces caso a Afrodita es por un rubio que vive en Tokio a quien visitas cada vez que puedes. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de tus verdaderas salidas? -

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi tiempo libre no es tu problema, te pago para que me consigas contratos, deja de ser metiche y dile no al Júbilo Iwata.- Milo colgó de golpe el teléfono de su habitación en el hotel más lujoso de Kashima. Mañana jugaban contra el equipo local; los Kashima Antlers y debía concentrarse en el juego. Difícil ahora que le habían recordado a Tokio. Para Milo Tokio Camus lo dejaste y se fue a Sapporo. Necesitaba distraerse, así que bajó al estacionamiento a buscar su Porsche Cayman 07 color rojo.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó con autoritarismo su compañero de equipo

-No creo que quieras saberlo Aioria, ya te has de imaginar.- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo

-Sé que tienes propuestas del Júbilo Iwata… planeas irte ¿verdad? – le reprochó con algo de sentimiento

-Aioria ahora…- Milo seguía dándole la espalda

-¿Entonces cuándo¿Cuándo vas a contarme tus verdaderos sentimientos? Te cerraste de pronto a mí que soy tu…-

-Aioria no somos nada.- Milo lo enfrentó con desesperación.- Te lo dije, te acepté porque no podía verte tan triste rogándome una oportunidad, lo intentamos no resultó y dijiste que lo superarías; han pasado 2 años y ni siquiera podemos ser amigos porque crees que te pertenezco pero no fue así. ¿Me tengo que disculpar cada vez que tomas más de la cuenta y lo recuerdas?- De pronto cayó en lo que acababa de decir

-Milo…-

-Aioria, no merezco ni ser tu amigo, perdóname.- dicho esto Milo se arrancó en su auto hacia cualquier parte. No conocía mucho la ciudad pero deseaba sentir la libertad, olvidarse de todo al conducir se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito; después de los anuncios deportivos, los contratos de modelaje, las clases de cocina y el sexo con cualquiera que se pareciera o le recordara a Camus. De pronto, sintió algo extraño en su vehículo; se detuvo en la primera estación de servicio que divisó.

(…)

-¿Sabe? Esto se arregla fácil con una pieza que tarda 5 días en llegar.- respondió el mecánico luego de una revisión

-No tengo 5 días… ¿es grave?- preguntó Milo

-Pues ciertamente… no, pero a la larga podría causarle problemas. ¿A dónde se dirige?- le preguntó examinando el motor

-Pues… eh… de regreso a mi hogar. Pasaré a Kashima y de ahí a Osaka, ahí vivo.- respondió Milo, ciertamente no era una mentira, ya que a cualquier parte no era buena respuesta

-Quizás lo logre si viaja todo seguido hasta Osaka sin detenerse. Pero no le aseguro la misma suerte si se detiene en Kashima.-

-Lo siento, pero mañana tengo un asunto en Kashima, regresaré a Osaka después de terminarlo no antes. Y si no hay problema alguno, me lo llevaré.- dijo Milo subiéndose a su auto y encendiéndolo

-Joven, la prisa no le dejará nada bueno.-

-Gracias por el consejo que no le pedí.- Milo arrancó su auto y salió de reversa rápidamente; pero pensaba en cómo regresar a su hotel que de pronto no vio a un Malibú color arena estacionado y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que le destrozó toda parte frontal. –_ohoo_…- pensó al escuchar el estruendoso ruido.- _¡Carajo¿Ahora que hice?_- eso fue lo que realmente pensó. Vio que el conductor del Malibú se bajó.- _Por lo menos no está herido_.- Se bajó y trataba de encontrar palabras para disculparse

-¿Se puede saber que…?- el conductor afectado tenía una cara de pocos amigos que pronto cambió a una de sorpresa absoluta. Milo que tenía la cabeza baja no lo observó bien, simplemente notó el silencio abrupto por lo que levantó la mirada y comprendió el silencio.- Mi… ¿Milo?-

-¡Camus!-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨


	6. capítulo 5

Bueno para que me perdonen subo el que sigue...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

CAPITULO 5

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sé que hay mejores soluciones para las contrariedades, pero para que la historia funcione así se resuelven… eso y que no me gusta dar muchas explicaciones :P.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Camus no podía leer el mapa así que decidió pedir indicaciones… aunque en medio de la nada era difícil preguntarle a alguien. Vio lejos la señal de gasolinera así que decidió cargar combustible y preguntar por direcciones. Desafortunadamente estaba muy lejos de su destino, pero le dieron las indicaciones adecuadas. Salió de la estación y se detuvo un momento para observar si en el mapa había algún motel cerca, pues ya pasaban de las 11 p.m. y su cansancio estaba en aumento. Sus pensamientos fueron literalmente sacudidos junto con su auto por un extraño que de pronto se arrancó en reversa y le destrozó el cofre. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió descargar su furia contra quien fuera el responsable de tal incidente.

-¿Se puede saber que…?- su cara de ira cambió súbitamente al tener un flashback, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era su imaginación, era real.- Mi… ¿Milo?- cuando el mencionado subió la mirada obtuvo más que su respuesta

-¡Camus!-

-¿En verdad eres tu?- Camus estaba por demás estático que no notó cuando el mencionado se acercó lo abrazó fuertemente – Milo O//O- dijo sin responder el abrazo por la sorpresa

-¡Oh! Lo siento.- Milo se deshizo del abrazo cuando notó la no correspondencia, quedando los dos en un silencio algo incómodo que rompió la pregunta del mecánico a cargo de la estación de gasolina.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó el encargado de la gasolinería

-Si, estamos bien.- respondió Milo ya que Camus estaba todavía en shock

(…)

-Le dije que no llegaría a Osaka.- dijo el mecánico encargado cuando terminó de examinar los dos vehículos

_-¡Ratas!_ . ¿Bueno, estarán listos para mañana?- preguntó Milo tratando de ignorar al mecánico

-Tendrán suerte si están listos en dos semanas.- respondió sin apuro

-¡QUE¡mi bebé!- dijo Milo acariciando a su destrozado auto.- Un momento, quizás todavía pueda moverse, el golpe que recibió fue en la parte posterior.- sugirió inmediatamente

-Lo siento, pero el pequeño desperfecto se hizo gran desperfecto con el impacto. Le repito: dos semanas.-

-¿No puede apresurarse? El auto es alquilado y tengo que devolverlo.- dijo Camus algo preocupado por el recargo y el cómo saldría de ahí

-Estos autos alquilados tienen un seguro diferente. Hable por la mañana con su agencia para que le digan que hacer; a esta hora dudo mucho que lo atiendan.- sugirió el del taller

-De acuerdo, tiene razón.- Camus estaba derrotado ante lo obvio

-¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí? Debo regresar a Kashima.- Milo descargó algo de su frustración en su propio auto.- ¡NO¿estas bien?.- le hablaba a su auto

-Yo debo llegar a Mito.- dijo Camus

-Lo siento, pero la única manera en que los lleven es por short stop (aventón, irse con el gordo o como prefieran llamarlo) y por precaución no se levantan personas a estas horas independientemente de quienes sean… pueden ser fantasmas….-

-La gente de por aquí es supersticiosa ¬¬. En fin¿sabe dónde podemos pasar la noche?.- preguntó Milo

-Desde luego, en el patio trasero de mi taller. Ahí pasamos todos las noches de trabajo como hoy.- ante esta respuesta, Camus y Milo salieron del taller sin decir nada más

-Creo que mi auto se quedará aquí y luego pagaré una grúa que lo lleve a Kashima.- dijo Milo derrotado por las circunstancias.

-Yo llamaré al car rental mañana por la mañana. De momento no hay nada que hacer.- dijo Camus

-Quisiera dormir, para despertar en mi hotel de 5 estrellas T.T- lloró Milo su desgracia

-Bueno, no sé si exactamente sea un hotel de 5 estrellas, pero antes de que ALGUIEN me chocara…- enfocó Camus la mirada en Milo

-¬¬-

-Ubiqué un hospedaje a un kilómetro de aquí. Veremos si alguien puede llevarnos.- sugirió el contador

-Escuchaste lo que dijo el dueño del taller, creerán que somos fantasmas o algo así. Caminemos entonces. A no ser… que tengas miedo.- Milo sacó su mirada retadora

-¿Miedo? Iré para que no te asusten las piedras.- Camus se sintió retado y lo aceptó dando los primeros pasos en dirección del motel.- Vamos… si puedes caminar en tus zapatos de mil euros.-

-¡Ja! Para tu información fueron un obsequio por ser la imagen de la marca.- Milo alcanzó a su compañero

-¿En verdad? Debieron regalarte unos lentes. Eso lo ocupas más.- Camus se divirtió con lo que le había dicho

-Si no mal recuerdo alguien debió usar lentes 3 años atrás…- contraatacó Milo

-Tienes razón, te choqué antes y te dejé mal de la vista.- dijo Camus sonriente

-Y me vengué y ahora te dejé mal del cerebro… momento así ya eras hace tiempo.-

-¡Milo!- òó

-Esta bien… perdona por herir tu ego.-

-Discúlpate por herir mi auto.- respondió Camus

-Disculpa, pero tu auto dañó al mío al atravesársele sin señalamiento….- continuaron así hasta que se cansaron un poco de hablar.

(…)

-La noche está despejada…- Milo rompió el silencio de unos minutos atrás

-Si, en Sapporo casi no se ven las estrellas.- dijo Camus

-Te has vuelto algo romántico.- Milo le dio un codazo a su compañero

-No, es que la mayoría del tiempo el cielo en Sapporo está nublado, me he vuelto reflexivo. Eso creo. ¿Qué tal es Osaka?- preguntó Camus

-Tiene buen clima, en general es… agradable. Me gusta.- respondió Milo colocando las manos en los bolsillos

-Tu te has vuelto algo reservado.- soltó Camus

-Si, aprendí a medir más mis palabras; algunas veces las personas captan ideas equivocadas.- contestó el futbolista

-Me imagino que por eso tuviste esa pelea con los modelos de Italia.- comentó el contador

-Te enteraste.-

-Estas casi en todas partes; en anuncios de televisión, en comerciales de zapatos, de autos, partidos nacionales, publicidad de bares, perfumes, gimnasios… rompa interior. O///O- ante lo último Camus se sonrojó al recordar cuando Hyoga le envió un paquete especial del catálogo de lencería que modelaba Milo.-

-¿Lo viste?.- preguntó algo divertido Milo al verle el rostro

-No es que lo haya visto… me platicaron de él.- contestó apresurado

-¿Te lo imaginaste entonces?- preguntó aún divertido

-Mira, ya llegamos al motel.- suspiró aliviado Camus.- ¡Qué alegría por fin podremos acostarnos!.-

-O//O.-

-Digo, dormirnos… para despertar mañana.- Camus se apresuró a la recepción para ya no decir (o pensar) en otras cosas

(…)

-¡Buenas noches! Habitación No. 21 Hora de llegada 12:15 a.m..- el encargado sólo les tiró la llave sin apartar su vista del televisor

-Disculpe, queremos dos habitaciones.- pidió amablemente Camus. (pero como sabrán quien manda soy yo)

-Lo siento, sólo queda esa.- respondió sin quitar la vista del aparato idiotizador

-¿Está seguro? No veo mucha gente por este rumbo y…-

-Si no la quieren hay otro lugar a 15 kilómetros.- el encargado silenció a Milo

-Bien, la tomamos.- Camus no quería pelear, le tocaría pelear mañana con los de la oficina y ya era noche. Se dirigieron al cuarto numerado y entraron; para estar en medio de la nada y tener pésimo servicio, el lugar parecía estable. Todo parecía en orden hasta que Milo hizo una observación inteligente

-Solo hay una cama matrimonial.- esas palabras le cayeron a Camus como balde de agua fría. (Que coincidencia verdad?)

-Una cama…- mil cosas le pasaron por la mente… y eso que no habían llegado a una cama antes u

-Esto solo tiene una solución.- dijo Milo

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Camus hecho una maraña de nervios

-SI. Duerme en la cama y yo en el piso.- Milo se quitó su saco Armannii y lo acomodó en el piso para dormir sobre él

-¡Espera! No puedes dormir en el piso… eres… una estrella de fútbol.- dijo Camus

-Gracias por notar lo obvio, pero me crié en un orfanato. Dormir en el piso no es nada nuevo para mí. Los mayores solían mandar a los menores a dormir al piso, estoy acostumbrado.- comentó Milo

-Lo sé, ya pasaste por eso y ahora eres… - Camus trató de encontrar palabras pero no pudo.- duerme en la cama yo tomaré el piso.

-No.- Milo cambió su mirada.- Insisto, tú toma la cama, yo estaré bien.

-¡NO! Por favor duerme en la cama yo me quedo en el piso.- dijo Camus

-Bien, duerme en el piso. Yo me las arreglaré para dormir en esta silla.- apenas se sentó en ella y la silla se rompió.

-¡Jajaja!.- Camus soltó la risa lo más que pudo

-Esta bien, esto demuestra que hasta las estrellas llegan al suelo. Así que dormiré de este lado del piso.- Milo trató de no mostrar su enojo por lo que le había pasado

-Oye, es un desperdicio que nadie use la cama. Te caíste así que digo que tú debes usarla. Ya sabes, no te vayas a lesionar antes de tu juego mañana.- Camus terminó de decir esto y de pronto tuvo a Milo frente a él mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó casi sin aliento. Pero casi inmediatamente, fue empujado hacia la cama

-Sucede que ambos usaremos la cama.-

-O///O-

-Así es… ambos dormiremos en ella.- Milo apagó la luz y se acomodó del lado izquierdo ya que Camus estaba en el derecho.- ¡buenas noches!- dijo y le dio la espalda para dormirse

(…)

. - Camus daba y daba vueltas pero no podía dormir, le sorprendía que Milo no se había movido de esa posición.- _duerme como tabla_.-

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir.- Milo se volteó para quedar con la cara hacia el techo, misma posición del otro

-¿Cómo diferenciaste insomnio de mal dormir? Quizás así duerma.- Camus quería sonar… pues simplemente quería evitar el nerviosismo que sentía por todo su ser

-No me pateaste. Cuando las personas tienen mal dormir generalmente me patean y me quitan las cobijas.-

-Entonces… has estado con personas que tienen mal dormir y buen dormir…- pensó Camus en voz alta

-Si…- respondió en automático tratando de recordar a alguien con buen dormir pero no recordaba a nadie de su pasado… excepto a una persona.- digo, no muchas.- se corrigió al entender qué había interpretado Camus

-Esta bien… tu vida debe estar llena de emociones.- Camus lo dijo en tono algo despectivo

-¡Oye! Mi vida no esta llena de personas con las que me acuesto.- se defendió Milo

-Yo solo dije emociones.-

-Si… claro, tan emocionante como para dejar a alguien e irme a Sapporo a trabajar de algo que ni me gusta.- respondió Milo atacando directamente

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- Camus no entendió porque ese cambio repentino

-No te hagas la víctima. Mucho tiempo pensé en lo mal que te había tratado por desaparecer al día siguiente que no podía soportarlo. Regresé varias veces a Tokio visitando tu departamento y no había nadie. Un día por fin encuentro a tu hermano que me dice que te fuiste a Sapporo a trabajar el día después que nos…- Milo no podía decirlo pero ambos entendieron a qué día se refería.- te fuiste… me hiciste una promesa que no planeabas cumplir

-¿Ah sí¿Y que me dices de irme a Osaka? Tu también huiste.- reclamó Camus

-Me fui, pero regresé. Tu no regresaste.- Milo soltó algunas lágrimas con esa dolorosa confesión

-Tienes razón, fui débil. Fue fácil irme y no regresar nunca más… pero sabes…- Camus metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó algo que cargaba con él.- siempre te llevé conmigo.- mostró el anillo que Milo había dejado en su casa. No hubo más palabras, ya que los labios de ambos se entretuvieron entre sí con un ritmo diferente al de hace tres años, un poco más pausado pero más profundo, así como el significado que tenía su unión después de tanto tiempo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨


	7. capítulo 6

------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6

-------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo hiciste para que Hyoga no me contara nada? En verdad se calló lo de tus visitas al departamento.- Camus estaba sobre Milo acariciando sus futbolísticos pectorales, ambos conversaban después de la reconciliación número 3.

- Cada vez que quería información de ti, le regalaba fotos del portero del Júbilo Iwata.- ante esa confesión Camus rió

- Ese chico… nunca cambiará. Es parte de tu culpa que tenga esa obsesión.- le reclamó Camus riéndose de su hermano

- Me gusta que rías…- Milo le dio un beso.- hace tres años no reías así. Algo debe hacerte reír así en Sapporo.- cambió su tono a uno triste

- Te equivocas; no está en Sapporo lo que me hace feliz. Lo que me hace feliz está en el ayer.- contestó Camus

- ¿En el ayer?- Milo se confundió más

- Si, en el ayer cuando te encontré. Cuando soñaba que te tendría de nuevo desnudo y tendido a mi lado.- Camus volvió a reír

- Si es así… vivamos por siempre en ayer.- Milo empezó a besar apasionadamente a Camus pero el teléfono celular de éste sonó insistentemente rompiendo el momento

- Disculpa.- tomó el móvil del piso (donde estaban todas las demás cosas) y lo contestó.- Si… llegaré a tiempo… son sólo… ¡LAS 8 AM! Si, disculpe, llegaré antes de las 10. Gracias.- colgó y dirigió una mirada de disculpa.- Milo…-

- Lo sé. Se acabó el ayer y es mañana.- Milo se levantó y mientras Camus se arreglaba pagó la cuenta y encontró quien los llevara a Mito. Regresó a la habitación para recoger a Camus y comentarle lo que había hecho

- ¡QUE!.¿Pagaste todo? Compartiremos los gastos.- exigió Camus

- Descuida, ya me lo pagarás.- respondió Milo como si nada

- Espera, esto no es justo. Yo también usé la habitación y además…- pero lo callaron con un beso

- Iremos a Mito, de ahí me pagas para irme a Kashima antes de las 6 p.m. ¿estamos?- preguntó con un tono seductor al que Camus no pudo negarse

(…)

Kashima, estadio:

- ¿Saben dónde pueda estar?- el entrenador del Gamboa Osaka preguntaba a sus jugadores por el desaparecido medio campista

- Simplemente desapareció; esta mañana no estaba en su cama.- respondió el compañero de cuarto de Milo

- Shion, si me permite; creo que sólo salió en uno de sus tantos arranques.- Aioria habló de compromiso ya que seguía molesto con su "compañero" – Lo más probable es que regrese antes del mediodía, le gusta faltar a la prueba del campo antes del juego.

- Tienes razón; así ha sido siempre. En fin, recuerden que los Kashima Antlers no son rivales para nuestra nueva alineación; éste es más un juego de demostración que un partido de la liga. Sin embargo, debemos respetar a todos nuestros rivales; démosle una demostración de lo que el Gamboa Osaka puede hacer.- ante el discurso de su entrenador, los jugadores respondieron con el clásico "Si señor"-

(…)

Mito, oficina:

Eran cerca de las 10; así que Camus y Milo llegaron casi corriendo hasta que el contador se detuvo de seco antes de tocar la puerta de entrada

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Milo al notar esta acción

- Yo tengo que entregar estos documentos y quedarme a trabajar medio tiempo… ¿qué harás mientras ahí?-

- Pues… esperarte supongo.- respondió en el tono más natural

- ¡NO! No puedes quedarte en una silla 4 horas a que yo salga. Mejor… adelántate a Kashima.- sugirió Camus

- De ninguna manera.- respondió el Número 8 de Gamboa.- Estuvimos en ciudades separadas por 3 años y no quiero irme… al menos déjame esperarte. Prometo no tocar nada.- una aureolita salió en la cabeza de Milo

- No puedo hacerte eso… ¿qué tal si ves la ciudad?- Camus insistía en que Milo no lo esperara sentado 4 horas

- No quiero.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Por favor… si sé que estás cerca no podré controlarme, no podré trabajar y me quedaré más tiempo del que me pidieron.- ahora Camus era el que usaba el tono con Milo .- Hazlo por mí, te llamaré tan pronto termine u-

- ¬¬ de acuerdo, pasearé por la ciudad. Pero que quede claro… que pensaré en ti todo el tiempo.- Milo besó tiernamente a Camus

- Trato hecho..- respondió el beso.- ¡Ahora vete!- de pronto lo corrió

- Si, claro¬¬- Milo no tuvo nada más que hacer que obedecer

(…)

- Señor Watai n.n- lo saludó amablemente la encargada de la oficina de Mito.- Llega tarde ¬¬- de pronto le cambió la cara

- Si… es que tuve complicaciones pero aquí entrego los papeles uuU.- Camus entregó lo que debía y firmó los que le correspondían.

- Bien, sólo falta que tome éstos en cuenta para la señorita Pandora y si usted está de acuerdo se le concederá la promoción.- comentó de la forma más natural

- Disculpe… ¿a qué se refiere?- dudó Camus por un momento

- Bueno, supongo que firmará… ella fue quien lo propuso.-

- ¿Proponerme para qué?- Camus se confundió aún más

- Para el puesto de practicante de arquitectura; la señorita Pandora dice que a pesar de su formación le ve más futuro como diseñador de nuestros planos que como manejador de estados financieros… y vaya que tiene razón; éstos errores son fatales.- la encargada revisaba los casos que se corrigieron

- -.-U bueno, me disculpo enormemente.- Camus sonrió nerviosamente al recordar todos esos incidentes.

- En fin, le mostraré el lugar donde trabajará.- se levantó de su lugar

- ¿Trabajaré aquí?.¿En Mito?- Camus se sorprendió aún más por esa noticia que por lo de la promoción

- Así es; no hay lugar para practicantes de arquitectura en Sapporo, pero aquí nos hacen falta… ¿no me dirá que tampoco sabía eso?-

- Créame, es toda una sorpresa.-

(…)

Tiempo después, Camus envió un mensaje a Milo avisándole que ya había terminado su día de trabajo en Mito. Milo respondió que estaba ocupado y que él tendría que buscarlo, le dio las indicaciones del lugar dónde se encontraba y lo encontró jugando con varios niños en un parque. Obviamente les daba la ventaja para no verse gandalla. Después de terminar el juego se reunió con él y se despidió de los niños.

- Te agradan los niños.- comentó Camus cuando le pasaba una botella de agua y se sentaban en una banca del parque

- Si, creo que porque sigo siendo uno nn.- Milo se mojaba el cabello con el agua (no me gusta que los hombres hagan eso, pero es Milo… él es un semidios .)

- Recordé algo.- comentó Camus

- ¿Qué cosa?- curioseó el niño grande

- Tu no recordabas cosas tristes… pero ayer me reclamaste por el dolor que te causé.-

+++++++++++++++FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++

- soy algo malo para recordar las cosas; no recuerdo cómo te conocí, por ejemplo.- Milo tomó de su cerveza sin preocupación alguna

- ¡QUE!.¿No recuerdas que te accidenté esta mañana? De ahí fue donde nos conocimos y…- los labios de Camus dejaron de moverse cuando un dedo índice los tocó suavemente

- Eso lo sé, pero prefiero no recordar cómo te conocí, sino que te conozco y eso es lo importante… ¿no crees?-

+++++++++++++++++FIN FLASHBACK++++++++++++

- Así lo creí, pero veo que sí recuerdas las cosas… y muy bien.- Camus se entristeció por recordar el reclamo y por descubrir una mentira

- Oye… tal vez no debí decir eso tan literal; el caso es que no quería que sintieras culpa por dañar mi auto; estaba más agradecido por conocerte que por lo que me pudiera costar reparar esa cosa que dejé de manejar hace mucho.- Milo se sintió como un niño regañado… peor, como un novio regañado

- Me duele… que me hayas dicho esas cosas ayer…- Camus estaba sumamente dolido

- Hey… pensé que eso había quedado atrás… nos reconciliamos tres veces ¿recuerdas? Tu no eres el que tiene mala memoria soy yo.- comentó Milo tratando de sonar cómico para romper la mala vibra. - En verdad lamento lo que te hice pasar. Esta bien, regresaré a ser como era antes; ahora sólo recuerdo a cierto pelirrojo con quien tuve mi primera vez que terminó sus estudios de contaduría y conocí de una forma que no recuerdo; me invitó a tener una excelente noche en su departamento. Me lo topé ayer y ahora soy más feliz que cuando me compré mi primer porsche… ¿te gusta cómo soy?- Milo sonreía buscando aprobación

- ¿Tu primera vez?. ¿Es otra de tus faltas de memoria?- preguntó Camus algo divertido

- NO, yo solo soy malo par recordar las cosas malas; para las cosas buenas soy excelente.- dijo sin más

- Milo… yo…- Camus buscaba que decir pero lo interrumpió el sonido de una alarma

- Disculpa, es mi reloj. Lo programé para que me avisara cuando debía regresar a Kashima para el partido.- respondió el as del balón al tiempo que la apagaba

- Entonces ya quieres irte…- pensó Camus en voz alta

- ¿Qué dices? Nos vamos.- corrigió Milo

- ¡QUE? No puedo, no he comido y mi vuelo sale hoy antes de las 3p.m. y…- la mirada de Milo (insertar mirada de gato con botas de Shreck) vino haciendo que el trabajo valiera madre.- Bien. Vayamos a Kashima.- se animó Camus

- ¡Excelente!- Milo sacó su teléfono celular y lo usó como radio.- Es hora.- dicho esto apareció una limosina totalmente lujosa

- ¿Qué es eso?- Camus se sorprendió de lo que llegó tan repentinamente

- La renté antes de jugar con los niños. Tenemos aire acondicionado, jacuzzi, televisión y mil de comida para llegar a Kashima antes de mi juego.- nn

- ¡Todo esto para dos personas!- se sorprendió Camus de los lujos que tenía Milo

- Pues todo esto te lo regalaría a ti sin dudarlo porque lo mereces… pero… prometí a los niños que los llevaría a ver el partido así que…- Milo silbo y de pronto estaban los niños con los que estaba jugando acompañados de sus padres (no fueran a pensar que era un Michael Jackson)

- ¡wow! Ahora me pregunto si cabremos todos.- Camus empezó a contar gente

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¿Milo tiene propuesta con el Júbilo Iwata?- preguntó algo molesto su compañero de equipo No. 34

- Así es, no sé si aceptará. Pero por favor, sé que tu también tienes sentimientos hacia él… ayúdame a que se quede.- Pidió el número 12

- Aioria… no estoy seguro de eso.- contestó el primer compañero

- ¡Afrodita! Te lo pido como un favor, te lo pagaré en la forma que quieras. ¿Cuánto quieres? . ¿Un millón?.¿Dos?- Aioria sonaba algo desesperado

- Lo siento, pero no lo haré. Prefiero que se vaya… quiero olvidarlo.- Afrodita se dio media vuelta aún pensando los hechos

- ¡Afrodita! .¿Renuncias a él sin luchar?- preguntó casi gritando al ver que se alejaba.- ¿Sabes quién entrará a jugar en el Júbilo Iwata la siguiente temporada? Contrataron a Shaka Fukunishi.-

- ¡SHAKA! Pero nos enfrentaremos a él hoy, juega para los Kashima Antlers.- Afrodita giró de pronto y caminó hacia Aioria.

- Lo sé. Y recuerda el torneo pasado que se desaparecieron tres horas de la fiesta después del partido. ¿Crees que hoy se repita?- enfatizó Aioria

- No lo sé, lo que pasó entre Milo y yo quedó atrás… pero de ninguna manera dejaré que ese rubio oxigenado se lo quede. Si no puede estar conmigo mínimo no estará con mi primo. Cuenta conmigo.- sentenció Afro

- Bien, ahora debemos asegurarnos que tu primo no asista a la fiesta después del juego para que no convenza a Milo de firmar.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¡Llegamos a Kashima!- gritó Milo cuando se bajó de la limo pero todos los niños y sus papás lo aplastaron emocionados de haber llegado.- ¡OIGAN! Mínimo levántenme T.T- lloró el pisoteado jugador

- Te ayudaré.- Camus lo levantó.-

- Gracias n//n.- Milo se quitaba la tierra de sus ropas.- Bien escuchen todos, después del partido regresen a aquí y la limosina los llevara a Mito, tomen sus boletos y que disfruten el partido nn.-

- Gracias, hace mucho que queríamos animar a los Kashima Antlers.- agradeció un señor

- Este… si pero…- Milo quería hablar

- Nos da gusto que un jugador de banca nos haya invitado.- agradeció una señora

- Este, yo no juego para los Kashima Antlers.- aclaró el rubio

- ¿NO?- se extrañaron los demás

- No, soy Milo Jubiro y soy el 8 del Gamboa Osaka.-

- Bueno… gracias.- y se fueron

- T.T pensé que me apoyarían T.T- Milo lamentó su suerte

- Descuida, yo te apoyo.- dijo Camus tocándole el hombro

- Gracias…-

- Pero lamentablemente me tengo que ir para llegar a Sapporo antes de las 6 p.m. Suerte.-

- ¡QUE!.¡TU NO TE VAS!- dijo aprisionándolo

- No, Milo suéltame tengo que trabajar.-

- Por favor T.T dijo al tiempo que le hacía cosquillas-

- Milo no puedo… me da risa jaja, para jaja- a Camus lo salvó la campana de su celular.- ¿Hola?- contestó bajo la influencia de la risa – SI, disculpe… ajaja, este… si. ¡Déjame! No le digo a usted señorita Pandora.- dijo librándose de Milo.- Si, esta bien. Gracias… no pues por considerar mi situación. Hasta mañana.- colgó

- ¿Qué te dijo tu señorita Pandora?- preguntó Milo buscando hacer cosquillas nuevamente

- Dijo que me regresara en el avión de las 6 a.m. para llegar a Sapporo mañana a las 8 a.m.-

- Entonces… te quedarás al juego.-

- No lo sé…- dudó Camus

- Ya tengo que presentarme en el estadio. Por favor, di que vendrás.- Milo le entregó una entrada especial

- De acuerdo. Estaré ahí a las 7 p.m.-

- ¿Estás loco? Es un estadio, debes llegar mínimo una hora antes para entrar en ambiente.- afirmó Milo

- Bien, llegaré a las 6.-

- Te veré entonces.- Milo dio un beso a Camus y corrió hacia el estadio

- ¿Qué haré 2 horas?- preguntó Camus al ver la hora en su reloj

- ¿Eres amigo de Milo Jubiro?- preguntó un joven moreno un poco mayor que él

- Pues si.- respondió algo inseguro

- Bien, entonces podremos hacernos compañía. Me llamo Aioros Takahara. Mi hermano juega para el Gamboa Osaka.- saludó el extraño

- Camus Watai, soy amigo de Milo.- respondió al saludo

- ¿Eres solo su amigo?- preguntó investigando algo más

- Pues… sí.- Camus se sonrojó.

- Bueno, con eso me basta. No tengo nada que hacer hasta el juego¿nos hacemos compañía?- sugirió Aiorios

- Bien, tampoco tengo mucho que hacer. -Dijo Camus acompañando al moreno que recién conoció.

- Oye, pasemos al hotel de Milo para que te cambies esa ropa y dejes esos papeles. No puedes ir al estadio cargando eso.-

- Tienes razón.- Camus agradeció sin darse cuenta que Aioria intercambió miradas desafiantes con un rubio que los espiaba a lo lejos

- Tratan de convencer a Milo con trucos bajos… bien, yo también puedo jugarlos.- marcó de un caro teléfono celular un número.- Mu… nuestro dream team está en riesgo.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Camus salió del baño vistiendo la camiseta oficial del Gamboa Osaka, una gorra que le hacía juego y un pantalón de mezclilla. Los colores de local (Azul marino con rayas negras) le hacía verse extraño, no combinaba mucho con su tono de cabello rojo natural

- Te ves muy bien. Ahora conozcamos la ciudad ¿te parece?- Aioria intentó cambiar el tema

- De acuerdo, todavía tenemos tiempo.- salieron del hotel y justo en la entrada fueron interceptados por dos hombres que vestían trajes a su medida

- Un gusto verte de nuevo Aioros. Casi no te reconocí con los colores de Osaka, te confundí con tu hermano.-

- Mu Ono, Aldebarán. Gusto en verlos.- Aiorios se detuvo para saludar agriamente a los dos trajeados

- ¿Quién es tu acompañante?- preguntó nuevamente Mu

- Un aficionado del Gamboa Osaka, si nos disculpas iremos al estadio.- intentó sacarles la vuelta pero la grandeza de Aldebarán se los impidió

- Nosotros también nos dirigimos al estadio.- habló quien les bloqueaba el paso.- Si nos permiten los llevaremos.- Las puertas de una limosina se abrieron

- _¿Acaso los jugadores de fútbol sólo se transportan en limosinas?_ – pensó Camus al tiempo que veía frustración en el rostro de Aioros.

- Bien, vayamos todos juntos.- accedió el hermano de Aioria

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Durante el calentamiento previo al partido todos notaron que Milo se adhirió cuando nadie veía.

- ¡Te metiste a la línea!- le reprendió Afrodita cuando corrían y él se metió delante de él.

- Lo sé, no lo digas fuerte que Shion…-

- ¡Milo!-

- … ya se dio cuenta --U. Si entrenador .-

- No uses esa cara conmigo.- lo reprendió su superior

- Si, señor.- uu

- ¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó Shion en tono de regaño.- Tendré que multarte si no tienes una buena excusa. No te aceptaré la del ovni, la del secuestro, la del incendio ni la del terremoto. Dame tu mejor excusa.-

- Tuve un accidente automovilístico.- dijo sin más. Todos los demás se detuvieron de pronto al chisme.

- ¿Qué?.¿Dónde?- preguntó Shion

- Salí en mi redbaby para recorrer las carreteras aledañas a la ciudad y de pronto ¡Crash! Se quedó en el taller y estuve en medio de la nada hasta hoy que llegué a esta hora caminando bajo el intenso sol.- insertar emoticón de Milo sufriendo en el desierto

- ¡Pobre Milo!-

- Con razón faltó…- comentarios similares se escucharon de sus compañeros

- _"Ya estuvo"-_ pero a Milo le cayó un zape.- ¿Qué FUE ESO?-

- ¿Crees que te creo?- señaló Shion su enojo

- Director Shion Nishino, si duda de mi palabra le doy el número del taller donde reparan a mi babyred T.T-

- ¿No se llamaba redbaby?- preguntó Afrodita en voz alta

- De acuerdo, de todos modos no vi tu auto esta mañana y no me llegó el informe del hotel que llegara. Te creo. ¡Ahora a calentar!- Todos respondieron con un fuerte Si.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- El ambiente en el estadio está lleno de tráfico.- Camus observaba desde la limosina el tumulto de gente que deseaba comprar camisetas, recuerdos y entrar al estadio.

- Si, pero descuida entraremos por la entrada VIP. Todavía no sabemos tu nombre.- habló Mu

- Me llamo Camus Watai.- a Camus le pareció agradable el sujeto de cabello lila

- Hola Camus¿eres algún novato?- preguntó Mu

- No, de ninguna manera Señor Ono, soy contador. Conocí a Milo hace años en Tokio.-

- ¿Cuando jugaba en el Tokio Verdy?.¿Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero acaso no has notado la mejoría que tiene en su dominio con el balón para los despejes?- preguntó Aldebarán

- Lo siento, nunca he visto jugar a Milo.- esta respuesta sorprendió a los otros tres

- ¿Nunca?.¿Ni en entrenamientos¿O por televisión?- preguntó Aioros que por fin rompió su silencio autopropuesto

- No, sólo lo conozco por fuera de las canchas. La verdad no soy muy aficionado al fútbol.- Los otros tres casi lo acusan de hereje pero el chofer anunció que llegaron frente a la entrada VIP

- Bien, la misma rutina amigos.- dijo Mu algo fastidiado

- ¿Rutina?- Se extrañó el pelirrojo pero tan pronto bajó de la limosina se vio envuelto en un río de flashes y reporteros preguntando cosas. Los otros tres caminaron como si nada y se dirigieron a los palcos especiales de donde verían el juego.

- ¿Te asustaste?- preguntó Mu algo divertido con la expresión que tenía Camus

- Algo, no podía ser. ¿Qué son ustedes?.¿Estrellas de cine? Había mujeres que claramente se les había insinuado, personas que les regalaban cosas, otras les pedían autógrafos…-

- Camus, somos algo más que estrellas de cine; somos jugadores de fútbol.- contestó Aioros con aire de grandeza.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿cómo?- preguntó el confundido Camus

- Así es, debí suponer que no sabías mucho de fútbol ya que ni siquiera nos reconociste. Aldebarán y yo somos jugadores del Kawasaki Frontale. Aioros es jugador del Shimizu S- Pulse.-

- O.O-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

NOTA: A todos les puse nacionalidad japonesa pareja excepto a Aldebarán, el seguirá siendo Brasileño y como la mayoría de los jugadores Brasileños no tiene apellidos.

Y como empezaré a hablar más de los equipos de Japón, les pondré algunos; se conforma de 18 equipos de primera división y no sé de cuántos de segunda.

En el 2006 así quedaron:

Campeón: **Urawa Red Diamonds **

Subcampeón: **Kawasaki Frontale **

3 lugar: **Gamboa Osaka**

4 lugar: **Shimizu S- Pulse **

5 lugar**: Júbilo Iwata **

6 lugar: **Kashima Antlers **

9 lugar: **Yokohama F. Marinos **

¿Por qué usé esos equipos? Porque casi todos los jugadores de la selección de Japón provienen de esos equipos y si metía a los 18 ya sería una revoltura porque luego las prefecturas de Japón tienen varias ciudades y algunas prefecturas tenían dos equipos… algo que me revuelve un poco y espero no los revuelva a ustedes. No sé como le entendía a supercampeones y a esto que escribí no tanto.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨


	8. capítulo 7

_**NOTA: SI NO RECIBO 10 REVIEWS DE ESTE CAPITULO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA **_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

CAPITULO 7

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Estadio Kashima:

- Así es, debí suponer que no sabías mucho de fútbol ya que ni siquiera nos reconociste. Aldebarán y yo somos jugadores del Kawasaki Frontale. Aioros es jugador del Shimizu S- Pulse.-

- O.O ¿Y porqué vienen a ver un partido entre Osaka y Kashima?- preguntó Camus

- ¿Le respondemos Aioros?- Mu preguntó a Aioros con aire misterioso

- Como quieran, yo no sé porqué están aquí.- respondió Aioros no queriendo meterse de más

- Vinimos a observar al rival, saber si seremos capaces de vencerlos o tenemos que mejorar.- afirmó Aldebarán

- ¿Por qué no se dejan de mentiras y le dices que vinieron aquí para sacar a Milo del Gamboa Osaka?- preguntó Aioros irritado

- O.O –

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Casi es hora de salir a jugar…- Shion les daba las últimas indicaciones a sus jugadores que ya estaban listos para salir -Recuerden, no se agoten. Tenemos varios juegos antes de ir contra nuestro verdadero rival a vencer, sin embargo… cuídense del hijo de Buda.- todos se levantaron y prepararon para salir

- Milo…- Aioria le hablaba a quien todavía consideraba su mejor amigo

- Aioria, descuida. Estamos bien.- respondió con una sonrisa que tranquilizó al otro.

- °°Recibamos al equipo de visita: El Gamboa Osaka°°-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Tu sabes bien que no obligaremos a nadie.- respondió molesto Mu ante la agresión de Aioros

- Si claro, tienen que usar tretas para su nueva alineación.- contraatacó Aioros

- No es así.- se metió Aldebarán

- ¡Vean ya sale el Gamboa Osaka!- señaló Camus tratando de desviar la atención y lo logró pues ya se centraron en el juego

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- °°Recibamos al equipo de casa: Los Kashima Antlers°°-

Comenzó el juego

°° Balón para el equipo de Kashima, lo tiene el número 14 hace un pase al hijo de Buda que burla a los delanteros, a los centros, dispara y… es interceptado por el defensa izquierdo No. 34 Afrodita Tsuboi°°

- Afrodita es rápido.- comentó Aldebarán.- Shaka ya tenía asegurado el primer gol

- La destreza de Shaka Fukunishi contra la defensa de Afrodita Tsuboi… esa es la verdadera razón por la que viene a este juego.- comentó Mu en voz alta

- ¿A qué te refieres? Todos sabemos que estas aquí para convencer a Milo de firmar para el Júbilo Iwata.- dijo molesto Aioros

- Eso es un favor que un amigo que pidió, pero en realidad vine para ver ese encuentro.- dijo Mu sin quitar la vista de la cancha.

- O.O- Camus no entendía nada sólo podía ver lo que sucedía. Y fijar su vista en Milo que vestía completamente de blanco.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

°°Balón para el equipo visitante. Capitán, con el número 12 Aioria Takahara realiza un pase perfecto al número 8 que prepara, fintea y anota°°

- ¡Lo logró! En menos de 15 minutos de partido.- Aldebarán estaba más emocionado que los propios del equipo al ver esa jugada de Milo. Entonces en la pantalla principal del estadio salió la leyenda :"DEDICADO AL HABITANTE MÁS BELLO DE SAPPORO"

- _Milo_…- 0//0 Camus se sonrojó pues obviamente el mensaje era para él

- ¿El habitante más bello de Sapporo?- los otros tres no sabía que significaba eso

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Terminó la primera mitad del primer tiempo y siguieron discutiendo los tres jugadores sobre el partido que estaban presenciando. Camus empezaba aburrirse un poco de tanto debate de técnicas así que decidió salir del palco un momento.

- ¿Eres Camus Watai?- le preguntó uno de los guardias

- Eh… si.- dudaba en responder mucha gente de pronto lo conocía.

- Esto es para ti.- le entregó un sobre con una nota y una contraseña dorada

- Gracias.- "Baja por el acceso A2" Camus hizo lo que decía la nota, mostró la contraseña a los guardias y… ¡estaba en los vestidores!- Había varios que se cambiaban de ropa, otros se limpiaban el sudor… pero TODOS tenían el cuerpo atlético que siempre he querido tener… a mi lado ;)- ¡WOW! O//O.

- Escuchen damas, no crean que sólo por estar ganando debemos…- Shion notó que había alguien diferente al grupo

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo?- se dirigió a Camus

- …-

- Viene conmigo.- Milo salió de entre los lockers más alejados y se puso al lado del pelirrojo

- No te permití visitas en el medio tiempo.- le restringió Shion

- Oye, vamos ganando. Además dijiste que no nos cansáramos y…- Milo sin concluir su frase se llevó a Camus a fuera de los vestidores para conversar a solas- Lamento que hayas visto eso.-

- Descuida¿qué querías?...- Camus fue silenciado por un beso

- Eso es lo que quería. Necesito suerte para anotar otra vez y que aparezca ni otro mensaje.-

- 0//0-

- ¿No me digas que no lo notaste?- preguntó Milo divertido

- Si… pero… 0//0-

- Descuida, te prometo que todo estará bien.- dijo al momento que le besaba la mano. Todo esto lo observó Aioria

- Milo, conocí a tres sujetos que…-

- ¡Milo!- interrumpió Aioria

- ¿Si?- preguntó el rubio sin notar la intromisión a propósito

- Ya es hora del segundo tiempo.- lo llamó el capitán

- Lo siento, hablaremos después te lo prometo.- Milo dio un fugaz beso a Camus y éste recibió además una mirada asesina por parte de Aioria

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¿Dónde estabas Camus?- preguntó Mu cuando vio el regreso del pelirrojo

- Estaba… no importa salí a caminar un poco. ¿cómo va el juego?-

- Interesante.- observó Aioria los movimientos de Shaka, fueron perfectos se libró de todos los defensas y anotó limpiamente.

- ¡Wow! Eso superó al gol que metió Milo en el primer tiempo- comentó Aldebarán

- Òó- Camus se molestó por ese comentario, pero poco le duró el enojo ya que Milo estaba decidido a anotar de nuevo y lo logró. Esta vez el mensaje que apareció fue "PARA EL ANGEL MAS BELLO QUE CONOZCO". Aunque Shaka no se quedó atrás y en los últimos 10 minutos empató el partido. Quedaban 3 minutos de juego Shaka y Milo trataban de quitarse mutuamente el balón, cuando Aioria intervino logrando la tercera anotación.

- Es curioso… -dijo Mu.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Camus

- El juego de Shaka no tiene falla para mantener el balón por el lado izquierdo… Aioria le quitó el balón por ese lado.-

- ¿Sugieres que Shaka le entregó el balón a Aioria?- preguntó Aldebarán

- ¿Recuerdas nuestro último encuentro contra Shaka? Su lado izquierdo era imposible de atacar.- recordó Mu

- Disculpen un momento.- Aiorios se retiró un momento y en el pasillo sacó un micrófono.- Aioria… Shaka te entregó el balón.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¡Bien jugado Aioria!- Milo felicitó a su capitán al igual que los demás compañeros

- °°Shaka te entregó el balón.°°- alcanzó a escuchar Milo

- Rayos.- dijo Aioria

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el Numero 8

- Nada… no sucede nada. Amigo.- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda para continuar con el juego que terminó pronto.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¡FELICIDADES A LOS GANADORES!- estaban en la conocida fiesta que hacía el dueño de los Kashima Antlers, poco le importaba el resultado del juego, el dueño era una persona que gustaba de los excesos y la diversión. Así siempre tenía la excusa para llenar su casa con jugadores y familiares de ellos.

- ¡Camus!- Aiorios acompañaba a una persona muy parecida a él.- Te presento a mi hermano menor, el capitán del equipo Gamboa Osaka. Aioria. Aioria, él es Camus Watai un amigo de Milo.-

- Mucho gusto.- saludó Camus

- Si, hola.- respondió Aioria notablemente molesto.- si nos disculpas. Hermano tenemos que arreglar un asunto.-

- Es verdad, nos veremos pronto Camus.- se despidió Aioros

- Si, claro.- Camus estaba por demás aburrido, había llegado con los demás pero pronto se ocuparon de saludar a otros de sus conocidos y pues a él lo dejaron a solas.- No me gustan las fiestas, ni mi graduación me gustó… no me invitaron a esa fiesta ¬¬. Ya me quiero ir ¿dónde estará Milo?-

- Tras de ti.- respondió el rubio abrazándolo por la espalda

- ¿De dónde saliste?- preguntó Camus

- Pues de donde salen todos los humanos… de París. ¿Te estas aburriendo cierto?- preguntó Milo al ver la cara del pelirrojo

- Si.- respondió a secas

- Conozco un lugar muy divertido que queda lejos de aquí, si nos vamos ahora… llegaremos antes de que noten mi ausencia.- sugirió Milo

- Contigo a donde quieras.- sonrió Camus y ambos se dirigían a la salida cuando alguien llamó a Milo

- ¿Te vas tan pronto?- el atuendo del llamado hijo de Buda era por demás exótico. Era una túnica color rojo con detalles naranja que dejaba ver sus piernas.

- _"Se toma muy enserio eso de hijo de Buda_."- pensó Camus ya que no le gustó el tono en que le dirigió la palabra a Milo

- Shaka, gracias por el partido de hoy; pues si ya nos retiramos.- Milo se dio la vuelta

- Hay algo que quisiera mostrarte antes de que te fueras. Por favor. Solo unos minutos.-

- Camus…- Milo preguntó con la mirada y pues el pelirrojo no quería arruinarle las amistades del futbol

- Esta bien… pero sólo unos minutos.- accedió Camus

- Espérame en la fuente de la entrada, no tardaré.- mencionó Milo antes de irse en compañía de Shaka

- No tengo porque ponerme así… son… rivales de equipo. Además… las parejas totalmente rubias no se ven bien.- pensaba Camus tratando de mantenerse calmado

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme?- Shaka condujo a Milo a una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Una de las más alejadas que estaba decorada a doc con el tema de la India

- Siéntate.- Milo obedeció

- Sabes no tengo mucho tiempo Camus me espera y…- Shaka se retiró la túnica que tenía puesta y sorpresa no traía puesto nada bajo ella- ¿QUE HACES?-

- La fiesta pasada no llegamos a tercera base, quizás ahora podamos anotar carrera.- dijo al tiempo que se le acercaba

- Espera, jugamos fútbol no béisbol.- Milo se quitó rápido del camino que llevaba Shaka.- En esa ocasión, estaba por demás tomado y ahora tengo a alguien que me espera abajo y estoy sobrio.

- Entonces que sea rápido para que no te espere mucho tiempo.- Shaka se movió con su velocidad característica y atrapó la oreja de Milo con movimientos que le provocaban sensaciones a lo largo de toda su espalda.

- ¡Shaka! No puedo, lo siento.- dijo retirándose y dejándolo aparentemente a solas

- No funcionó tu plan.-

- Lo sé Mu. Seducir a Milo es más difícil de lo que pensé.- Shaka recogió sus ropas

- Debemos cuidar que no traten de convencer a su amigo Camus para que lo haga cambiar de opinión.- Mu observó que Shaka se vestía y lo detuvo.- Oye… es mi turno al bat.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Unos minutos que se pueden convertir en casi media hora… tengo sueño ñOñ.- Camus estaba que se caía sobre la fuente

- Oye, no te duermas.- lo detuvo Aioros antes que cayera al agua

- Lo siento, es que ha sido un día muy largo.- se disculpó bostezando otra vez

- Me encontré a Milo, dijo que tiene que ocuparse de asuntos de modelaje. Me pidió que te acompañara al hotel para que descanses de una vez y lo esperes mejor ahí.-

- ¿En serio? Está bien. Vayamos.- aceptó Camus y se subieron a la limosina justo antes de que Milo llegara a la fuente

- ¿Dónde podrá estar¿Habrá otra fuente?- se preguntaba el Numero 8 mientras buscaba a una persona pelirroja que tuviera sueño

- ¡Milo!-

- Aioria¿has visto a… un pelirrojo de hermosos ojos?-

- ¿Te refieres a quien te buscó en el medio tiempo?- se hizo el que no lo había visto

- Si, a él me refiero.-

- Dijo que tenía tanto sueño que se adelantaba al hotel a esperarte.-

- Creo que sí me tardé más de la cuenta. En fin, pues ya me voy al hotel.- Milo se disponía a irse

- ¡Espera! Me voy contigo.- se coló Aioria

- Bien, de regreso al hotel Marriot.- dijo Milo al tiempo que subían a otra limosina

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Henos aquí. El hotel CopleTree.- Aioros ayudó a bajar a Camus de la limosina

- Gracias, creo que en verdad estoy cansado.-

- No te disculpes, todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Coloco los equipos que usaré para el fic y los jugadores principales (entre paréntesis los entrenadores):

**Urawa Red Diamonds **(Kanon, Krishna, Sorrento, Cid y Bud) (Julián Solo)

**Kawasaki Frontale **(Rhadamanthys la estrella de la Furia, Mu aldebarán ) (Hades)

**Gamboa Osaka** (milo Aioria Afrodita) (Shion)

**Shimizu S- Pulse **(aioros, DM, Shura)

**Júbilo Iwata **(Shun, Mime) (Dokho)

**Kashima Antlers **(Shaka)

**Yokohama F. Marinos **(seiya, shiryu Sigfried)

Isaac y Hagen son compañeros de Hyoga Alberich es el nuevo rival de Camus en el trabajo

_** SI NO RECIBO 10 REVIEWS DE ESTE CAPITULO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA **_


End file.
